Sleepless night
by Meldirieth
Summary: A movie is a good plan for a sleepless night, especially if you are in good company. One-shot.


******Sleepless night**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who. Doctor Who is owned by the BBC.

* * *

The bedroom was dark, the bed was very comfortable, and it was a pleasant temperature: it was always pleasant in the interior of the TARDIS. It was an atmosphere that invited everybody to fall into the arms of Morpheus, but Sarah Jane Smith still could not sleep a wink.

The girl got up to take a stroll through the ship, hoping to fall asleep when she went back to the bed. As the Doctor probably slept she did not bother to cover her light green short pyjama with brown bears.

She passed near the room of her friend, who slept with the door open, when she heard him speak in a dream.

"Sutekh is supreme. Beware, beware!"

Sarah came into the Doctor's room worried about his shouting. It was only a nightmare of the last 'adventure' they had lived, but even so she went to his bed and took his hand.

"¡No, no!"

With this last shout the Doctor awoke to find his companion beside his bed with a face that went from worry to nervousness in less than a second.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I could not sleep and was taking a walk when I heard you shout. I don't do this every night, if it is what you are wondering."

Sarah released his hand and ran to her room. The Time Lord looked at his friend leave still without understanding what had just happened. He only knew that Sarah had become very nervous when he surprised her in his bedroom. After staying a few seconds thinking, he got up from the bed and went to look for the girl.

In her bedroom Sarah was walking from one side to another without being able to get a thought off her mind.

"Great. Now he will think I dedicate myself to watch him every night while he sleeps."

She did not realize that the Doctor was at her door until he spoke.

"Sarah, I am going to watch a movie. Are you coming?"

"A movie? Yeah, sure," she said approaching him. "Where are we going?"

"To my bedroom," he answered.

Sarah looked nervous the Doctor's bedroom. He had said they were going to watch a movie, but there was nothing that had earmarks of being a TV or anything like, then, for what he had brought her there? The Doctor noticed the expression on the journalist's face and smiled soothingly.

"Relax, make yourself comfortable. Be right back," said the Doctor pointing his bed.

That only served to increase the nervousness of Sarah, who sat down on one side of the bed with her back against the wall.

After a while the Doctor returned carrying a tray with two glasses, a bottle of orange soda and a bowl full of jelly babies. He handed the bowl to Sarah, left the tray on his bedside table and from a drawer of the desk he pulled out a remote control with which turned on one of the medallions of the wall, which was actually a screen.

"Why don't I have one of these in my bedroom?" Sarah asked calmer when she saw the screen.

"You never asked for a TV for your room," the Doctor said. "Do you want one?"

"No, I prefer watching TV with you," she said while ate a jelly baby.

"With this remote control I can find movies of the Earth," the Doctor said changing from one channel to another looking for some interesting movie to watch. If he could not find it on TV would have to get the video player.

"Hey, look! 'Sleeping Beauty'. Lucky girl," Sarah said to recognize the film before the Doctor changed the channel.

"It just started. Do you want to see it?" he asked.

"Yes, hopefully her sleep is contagious."

The Doctor sat down beside Sarah and served the drink into the glasses.

"Cheers, Doctor," Sarah said making a toast with the Doctor.

"Cheers," he answered.

They spent a pleasant night watching the movie, talking, laughing and eating sweets.

The film was ending. When the kissing scene came the Doctor snorted.

"A kiss, pffffffff. That is the solution of fairy tales for everything!"

The Doctor waited that his friend reproached his lack of romanticism, but as the girl said nothing he glanced toward her. Sarah had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. The Time Lord turned off the screen and put the girl to bed carefully. He lay down beside her and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Sarah Jane," he said softly.

Sarah opened her eyes and looked at the Doctor with funny expression.

"Ah … I don't do this every night, if it is what you are wondering," the Doctor said trying to sound calmed.

"I knew you really are a romantic," Sarah said.

The young girl closed her eyes, still smiling. Perhaps she would not sleep, but spend the night with the Time Lord made her happy.

The Doctor stared at her with incredulous eyes; he had been fooled. He smiled back at his friend and also closed his eyes.

The End


End file.
